


Cleaved

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Character Death, Romance, Sacrifice, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Starco One-shot. My interpretation for the series finale; When the newly minted Starco has to face off against Mina and Star must decide if she wants to destroy the magic to save her kingdom even at the cost of the person she holds most dear.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 5





	Cleaved

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I wanted to get this out before the series finale on Sunday as this is my interpretation on what could happen during Cleaved. God bless Starco for being canon I really freaked the hell out when it happened omfg. This show was amazingly funny and had a great premise and chemistry. Starco has become one of my favorite couples.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Daron Nefcy.

"I have to destroy the magic."

Marco's eyebrows raised.

"Star are you sure that's wise?" Moon questioned.

She was alarmed at destroying the very essence of many dimensions.

Eclipsa was unsure, "It indeed sounds tricky darling."

"I know it sounds bad but Glosseryck took me to the grandma room and my tapestry is done."

"Already? So what is it?" Moon asked.

Star couldn't bear to look in Marco's direction.

Marco furrowed his brows deeper. "Woah, hey, what is it? You know you'll still be the awesome girl I know even without powers right?"

Star debated in her head if she should tell him that they'll have to sacrifice their entire relationship. In the end, she didn't. Hopefully, if Marco goes back to Earth he'll have no memory of her or Mewni. She would rather be the one to deal with the heartbreak than him.

Star gave her boyfriend a small smile. "Right, thanks, Marco."

He wiped a tear threatening to fall from her face.

"Right then, let's get going." Moon opened a portal to the magic realm.

Star took Marco's hand before entering the portal together. She gasped at the state of the dimension. "It got worse."

"How did dark magic contaminate the realm? Moon whispered.

Mina's laugh echoed around. She burst through the water on a purple unicorn. The battle was long and hard but they were finally able to incapacitate Mina long enough for Star to cleave the magic.

"Do it now Star!" Eclipsa yelled, keeping a magic containment bubble around Mina with the help of Moon.

Star's eyes teared up. "I—I can't do it."

Marco grabbed her around the shoulders. "Yes, you can! We'll do it together like always."

Start shook her head frantically. "That's the problem...Marco...I wasn't truthful to you earlier."

"Star!"

Moon's warning made the two glance back in their direction. The dark magic was expanding at an unleveled rate. The queens backed up quickly and let the dark water swallow Mina.

Star placed a hand on his cheek to bring his attention back to her.

"If I destroy the magic you would be sent back to Earth and we won't be able to see each other again."

"Star..." He brushed her bangs to see her full face.

"This is to save your home, I can't stand in the way of that."

Her grip tightened on his hoodie. "Why can't I be selfish for once? We just got each other and I don't want to lose you again." Star blubbered.

Marco harshly swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're going to have to let me go Princesa."

Star shook her head again before leaning in to give him bruising kiss. Her hands clasped each other behind his neck while one of his hands was on small of her back and the other snaked around towards the bottom of her jaw and throat.

A rumbling broke their kiss as the other stared at the purple sea bubbling. A figure of what used to be Mina rose out. She was encased in darkness as her eyes were just soulless black pits. She opened her mouth to let out an eery moan, rows of teeth became visible. Mina touched a baby unicorn that came up to sniff her. One poke by her transformed it into another monster.

The group gasped.

"Don't let it touch you!" Moon yelled.

They scattered once Mina pounced at them. Marco grabbed Star to twirl her out of the way. Eclipsa shot deadly spell after deadly spell but the Mina monster paid no mind to it.

"Star you have to destroy the magic now, I don't know how long I and your mother can hold this thing off.' Eclipsa warned.

Marco looked back and forth between the two monarchs fighting and Star casting glances at him. He has to force her hand. Making up his mind, Marco ran full speed at the beast.

"Marco!" His girlfriend's cry brought a tear to his eye but he had to follow through with his plan to save all of Mewni.

A soaring kick caught the dark monster off guard. At first, Marco did his best not to get hit. He could hear the shouts of the three women telling him to get out of there.

He delivered blow after blow, probably doing more damage to the thing than the queens. The monster sunk its claw into his stomach, it swiped him to the side and Marco crashed into what's left of the golden sea.

His hoodie was torn straight through. Gathering his breath, he gasped in pain at the darkening hole at his midsection. The burning pain only increased the more he tried to move. It was like it was embedded into him...becoming a part of him.

His hits weakened the monster enough for Moon to cast it down to the depths of the dark water.

"Marco!"

Star was the first one by his side followed by Moon and Eclipsa. She pulled him into a reckless hug.

"Why would you do that?"

"T—to force y—you..." He gasped. He gently tucked back his tattered hoodie to show the slow-growing black wound.

Star's eyes became teary again. "No...no, no."

Moon lifted up his grey shirt to assess the damage.

"You can fix rim right, Mommy?" Star asked as she started to breathe heavily.

The black hole looked almost like it was pulsing. It branched off in thinning lines apparently flowing through his bloodstream. His veins had a purple tinge to it.

"I—I don't know Star..."

Star buried her head into the crook of Marco's neck. Eclipsa prodded the area making him flinch. Touching the area seemed to make it grow as the purple veins reached his neck.

Marco groaned the now purple veins in his neck strained in pain.

"I don't have much time do I?" he asked both queens.

Moon and Eclipsa both became misty-eyed.

"I can ease the pain but I can't stop it from spreading," Eclipsa told him.

He nodded resolutely, he nudged Star up from his shoulder.

"Now you have to destroy the magic Star."

Star steeled her jaw, putting all the pieces together. "You did this on purpose, Marco Diaz!"

He coughed, "I know but it was the only way to get you to destroy the magic."

Star forced him to lay his head on her lap. "I don't care about any of that."

Marco shrugged. "I'm just a guy from Earth that was lucky enough to become best friends with the coolest girl in the universe."

Star laughed and snuffed, wiping away another tear that escaped her eye. "You aren't just a guy from Earth, you're my best friend and boyfriend.

She pressed her forehead to his as she cupped his face, trailing a comforting finger down his throat and up again to curve around his sculpted jaw and traced the outline of his nose and lips. Marco swallowed, the pain was getting worse. Moon placed a gentle hand on Star's shoulder.

"We better do it now before Marco turns into one of those things."

Star broke down into a fresh new wave of tears.

"You two go on, I'll stay back with Marco," Eclipsa stated.

Marco let out a shaky breath.

"Well, it was a pleasure serving both of your kingdoms my queens."

Moon caressed his cheek with a motherly touch.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

He smiled and nodded.

Star leaned down to plant one of their most passionate kisses on his lips.

"I'll make sure Mewni remembers their best warrior."

Marco snorted. "Sounds like a plan, but Star promise me you won't try to get back to Earth."

She bit her lip. After a moment of hesitance, she slowly agreed.

"Thank you for al the weird and wild adventures, I wouldn't have changed it for teh world."

"Me neither."

They hugged each other one last time.

"Goodbye, Marco Diaz."

Marco squeezed their hands before finally letting go.

"Goodbye Star Butterfly."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for ending on such a bittersweet/sad note. So many of my favorite shows are ending and I don't know how to handle it. I'm not sure if I'll write anymore SVTFOE maybe after the final episode I might get some inspiration. It's crazy how far Star and Marco both came from fighting Ludo and his monsters to dealing with the prejudice of their own kingdom.
> 
> Thank you Daron Nefcy for creating a wonderful show.
> 
> It's going to get a little weird gonna get a little wild.


End file.
